


Untitled

by destielcasdean



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielcasdean/pseuds/destielcasdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian cheats on Mickey. What Ian was thinking before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever. I apologise in advance for the crappy writing. (In this fic, Ian is in denial about being bipolar)

Chicago was known for its brutal winters and scorching summers. Ian was lying on the bed that he had shared with Mickey during these past months, his back stuck uncomfortably to the sheets due to the lack of cool air in the Milkovich house. The other residents of the house had left early in the morning for reasons that Ian hadn't bothered to remember. He knew that Mickey had fucked off to the Alibi to take care of some Rub and Tug business, so Ian was left alone with fuck all to do. 

Ian enjoyed being alone for once, after his brief stint of refusing to get out of bed, no Gallagher or Milkovich wanted him to be alone. They thought he was fucking bipolar. Ian thought that that was bullshit. He had begun working at the Fairytale again much to everyone's dismay, but whatever, money was scarce and it was legal work. Ian knew that Mickey resented him for working in the club in Boystown. He knew the only reason he didn't want him to work there was because of the handsy old fucks. Mickey had always been the jealous type.

Before leaving for the army, the only thing Ian wanted was to be loved by Mickey, but now it wasn't the same. Nothing was. Mickey was still the same person but he acted so differently, like he thought that if he upset Ian, Ian would leave him again. Ian hated being treated so gently by the thug, he almost would have preferred if Mickey started treating him like insignificant shit again. That was why he decided to hook up with the next willing dude he could find. He needed to make Mickey angry, to make him stop tip-toeing around him. He knew it was a dick move, but he couldn't bring himself to care.


	2. During

After seeing that it was well past noon, Ian crept out of bed and took a shower that was cold compared to the sweltering heat outside. He padded into the shabby kitchen when he remembered that the only food in the Milkovich house was well past expired. Muttering his irritation Ian grabbed his wallet and left the house. 

Ian knew that the closest convenience store was the Kash and Grab, and he hadn't been there in what seemed like years. Ignoring the part of his mind telling him it wasn't a great idea and that Linda probably wasn't too fond of him after he quit his job without an explanation of any kind he made his way to the familiar store.

When Ian came face to face with the rundown store front he was overwhelmed by the number of memories that he had made while working there. Lazy afternoons where Lip was bored so he hung out with Ian to pass the time. The beginning and end of his relationship with Kash. The two years he spent working with Mickey (although most of the "work" had been purely physical). 

Ian was surprised when he saw an unfamiliar face manning the register. The man who sat behind the register was in his early twenties and had short brown hair and darker brown eyes, to the point where they were almost black. Ian nodded politely at him and put a handful protein bars on the counter. After noticing that the man was not-so-subtly running his eyes down the length of Ian's body, he paid with a wrinkled note and a smirk he usually gave the geriatric fucks (Mickeys choice of words) at the club. 

Ian wasn't too sure what happened next, but he found himself being sucked off by the guy in the back room less than ten minutes later. After returning the favour he told the guy he'd see him later and they exchanged phone numbers , Ian grabbed his bars and left. Surprisingly, he wasn't left with a crippling sense of betrayal and guilt, Ian felt nonchalant as he headed back to his boyfriends family's house. 

It wasn't until he'd arrived back at the Milkovich house that he realised he didn't even know the name of the guy he had just sucked off.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess if someone wants me to continue I will?


End file.
